Adventure of the Guild Fairy Tail
by Grems
Summary: The World of the magic could collapse. One by one, guilds disappear. A new type of witches arrives, they want to take revenge by destroying any track of magic in the world. The guild Fairy Tail begins so an impossible quest.
1. Reborn

The towers collapsed, beating down heavily on marble paving stones recovering the ground. No more ray of light passed. The dark energy attracted every particle of the celestial castle towards a fate, inexorably, the life disappeared in a black hole.

A body immovable between these avalanches of fragment. Erza… The donjon vacillated and collapsed; the body slid and fell. The darkness grew apparently, approaching slowly the body of the young woman. She was wearing only a white banner on her breast and a traditional pants of fight, her clothes were in tatters. She fell, she was going to disappear in this black hole.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes, her will to live showed itself. Erza was afraid of this strength of horror but she did not succeed in moving the slightest member of her body. She shouted with despair, falling in the arms of the death. The young woman called then her friends, the only reason which urged her to live, but nobody answered. « Natsu !... Jubia !... Lucy !... Gildarts !... Are you alive? » she shouted all her strengths.

She cried, her tears streamed on her cheeks and flowed into her hair with a red brightness. Erza closed then eyes... She agreed to die.  
" Goodbye... "…

" No!... I cannot die, my sacrifice would be vain " she thought.

Erza sketched then a light smile before frowning and beginning a transformation of armor. She changed then her aspect completely and she was now wearing a whiter and more radiant armor than the wings of an angel, and a crown decorated its blazing hair. She turned around and faced where she fell, an enormous ball of strength ,its darkness seemed to be bright so much its energy was dense.

Erza created in her hands two celestial swords, preparing an ultimate blow. She wanted to try, she really wanted to live, and her friends also wanted it. She knew closed her eyes and rushed on her "enemy" to attack him.

Her last chance to be reborn.


	2. The beginning of the end, happy birthday

**The beginning of the end, happy birthday!**

« For whom are these beers?

- Here Mirajane... Thank you, you are the best waitress of the world! »

The atmosphere to the guild was warm, all the members were in the inn to celebrate Lucy's birthday. Each had prepared for her a present, but Erza, Grey, Wendy and Gajeel had made a common present.

Obviously, Lucy had not arrived at the guild yet because Juvia was with her to occupy her and hold the girl outside Fairy Tail. Levy, Gildarts and Kana prepared the decoration of the room; Kana managed, at the same time, the stocks of drinks, Gildarts took care of garlands, he made his work with the biggest care, and Levy created touches of decoration to embellish the big room. The members of the guild were, for the most part, outside, near the swimming pool, where was the food, while waiting for Lucy. Presents were carefully piled on the first floor; Makarof, in good master of guild, guarded them actively and allowed to pass nobody.

« Lucy arrives, Juvia called me for hard that Lucy wanted to iron here to get back affairs » said Fried.

« I see them, they will be here in two minutes! Fast! Everybody is going to hide on the first floor! No noise especially, wait for my signal! »Shouted Happy.

In one minute hardly, the inn had emptied and we heard the wind to kink the skeleton.

« But, Juvia, the sales are not also interesting in the district of the guild as in this place where I had gone last week!

- I know but the price(prize) does not make everything, there is a quality also.

- All right, anyway we can return to it with the girls!

- We arrived at Fairy Tail, Lucy. There is not a noise?! Let's go…

- Yes. »

The room was empty but very decorated what led to predict to Lucy that all her friends were going to celebrate her her birthday anniversary. She sketched a smile and looked at Juvia who did not dare to have her a look for fear of laughing because the magician of the water was very stressed because Lucy had not stopped asking her: « Do you believe that they will think of my birthday? Imagine you they do not have presents?... »

Juvia knew that she had to wait exactly one minute then look at Happy, who was hidden behind one of the big wooden beams. The cat would pull then the banner and everybody would go out then of their hiding place by applauding and by shouting: « Happy birthday, Lucy! ». She waited impatiently, counting the very long seconds in the head: « 42,… 43,… 44 ». Lucy didn't understand that nobody comes to see her, she looked at Juvia who seemed absent by shaking the head every second.

« 50,…, 51,…, 52,…, 53 »

Juvia had stopped her look on the window in her right. She fixed clouds, she did not want to turn to Lucy because to see her would have decentralized her.

Suddenly, Lucy took the arm of her friend, obliging her to look at her. Juvia stopped counting and lost the rhythm of seconds.

« Come, Juvia, we go away, you see good that there is nothing... »

Happy he, counted but even if the meter had exceeded the minute, he had to wait for the look of Juvia.

« Wait for Lucy, you did not have to get back your affairs?

- That does not have importance anymore. »

Lucy went then to the out of the inn, Juvia followed her, hesitating, she wondered that to make and how.

She stopped and called Lucy who stopped in her turn. The meter restarted: « 54,…55,…, 56… »

Happy began to worry because he was at three minutes... He hesitated to fly away with the banner, then the enjoyment would have been assured!

« 57,… 58,… 59,… »

Juvia opened wide eyes, turned the head mechanically to the blue cat. Lucy became afraid, she sat down then on a bench in the room but always looked at her friend.

The cat noticed at once the attitude of Juvia.

Then, he created wings on the back. He was going to fly away when he felt a leg of feline settling on the shoulder. Happy turned around and lives a face, that of Charuru, in tears, she trembled. Wendy's cat was paralyzed. Happy asked her, by whispering, what took place.

Juvia worried, she did not control the situation any more and did not even dare to look at Lucy. The magician started automatically again counting the seconds silently.

« 62,…, 63,…, 64… »

The atmosphere in the big room was heavy. Juvia did not hope any more, Lucy did not any more try to understand the attitude of her friend, she waited. We always heard the skeleton to creak slowly.

« I had a vision of future. »

Happy was used that Charuru had visions but this expression of fear and sadness on the face he made augur something hideous. Always by whispering, he says:

« Explain me what you saw.

- Do not fly away, I beg you, Happy, do not make it.

- Why? It is Lucy's birthday, you know it!

- I... I...

- Say to me!

- I saw Erza, falling, only. We were not by her side but we were, all, spread on the ground, lifelessly. Everything collapsed. There were strange beings which eradicated any track of life around them. »

Happy pulled. To hear such horrors frightened him. But he really loved Lucy. He then lowered the head and perceived Juvia, who stared at him.

« What is the relation with Lucy's birthday?

-Happy, you know very... »

The blue cat flew away by dropping while taking the banner with him. Lucy got up, pleasantly surprised by a movement in the room.

Happy had difficulty in flying because he thought too much of the predictions.

The members of Fairy Tail got up all together, they wished to Lucy a happy birthday by shouting.

But the young Lucy did not smile any more, she was afraid.

Suddenly, Lisanna collapsed on herself, Bixrow, Elfman and Bisca also. Erza put himself in position of guard, smelling a threat in the air.

Mirajane, which was on the terrace opposite to that where was the others, began running hastily towards staircases, frightened. Lucy collapsed on the ground. Juvia did not move any more. The time appeared to have stopped. On the banner was written: « Judge the world to kill the future, death of guilds. »

« 98,..., 99,…, 100. »


End file.
